The Aristocats/Credits
Original Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Productions Presents *"The AristoCats" *"The Aristocats" sung by Maurice Chevalier *Color by Technicolor® *Story: Larry Clemmons, Vance Gerry, Ken Anderson, Frank Thomas, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Ralph Wright *Based on a story by: Tom McGowan and Tom Rowe *Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, John Lounsbery *Production Design: Ken Anderson *Voice Talents: Phil Harris - O'Malley Eva Gabor - Duchess Sterling Holloway - Roquefort Scatman Crothers - Scat Cat Paul Winchell - Chinese Cat Lord Tim Hudson - English Cat Vito Scotti - Italian Cat Thurl Ravenscroft - Russian Cat Dean Clark - Berlioz Liz English - Marie Gary Dubin - Toulouse Nancy Kulp - Frou-Frou Pat Buttram - Napoleon George Lindsey - Lafayette Monica Evans - Abigail Carole Shelley - Amelia Charles Lane - Lawyer Hermione Baddeley - Madame Roddy Maude-Roxby - Butler Bill Thompson - Uncle Waldo *Character Animation: Hal King, Eric Larson, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Fred Hellmich, Walt Stanchfield, Dave Michener *Effects Animation: Dan MacManus, Dick Lucas *Songs: **"The Aristocats", "Scales and Arpeggios", "She Never Felt Alone" Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman **"Thomas O'Malley Cat" Terry Gilkyson sung by Phil Harris **"Ev'rybody Wants To Be A Cat" Floyd Huddleston and Al Rinker *Music: George Bruns *Orchestration: Walter Sheets *Production Manager: Don Duckwall *Sound: Robert O. Cook *Film Editor: Tom Acosta *Assistant Directors: Ed Hansen, Dan Alguire *Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy *© Copyright MCMLXX Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved *RCA Sound Recording *This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. *No. 22634 Motion Picture Association of America *Layout: Don Griffith, Basil Davidovich, Sylvia Roemer *Background: Al Dempster, Bill Layne, Ralph Hulett *Produced by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Winston Hibler *Directed by: Wolfgang Reitherman Ending Titles *THE END A Walt Disney Production 1980 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Productions Presents *"The Aristocats" *Music Composed and Performed by: Graham Gouldman of 10cc *Featuring the Voices of: Scat Cat - Scatman Crothers Italian Cat - Vito Scotti Lawyer - Charles Lane Madame - Hermione Baddeley *Art Direction: Roger Allers, John Norton, Peter Mueller *Animation Director: Bill Kroyer *Graphic Design and Animation: Rich Fernalld *Animation: John Norton, Roger Allers, Bill Kroyer, Chuck Harvey, Steve Chorney, Brad Bird, Arnie Wong, Dan Haskett, Bruce Woodside, Henry Selick *Character Development and Story: Steve Lisberger, Roger Allers, John Norton *Backgrounds: Peter Mueller, Richard Blair, K.W. Henderson *Camera: Paul Nevitt, Ted Bemiller, Jr. *Editor: Matt Cope *Music Editor: Michael Fremer *Music Supervision: Joel Sill *Additional Music and Orchestration: Jimmie Haskell *Associate Producer: Peggy Flook *Ink and Paint Supervision: Gloria Runne, Auril Thompson-Pebley *Written by: Michael Fremer, Steven Lisberger *Produced by: Steven Lisberger and Donald Kushner *Directed by: Steven Lisberger Ending Credits and Logo *Voices: O'Malley - Clive Revill Duchess - Bonnie Bartlett Roquefort - Lorne Greene Chinese Cat - Anthony Perkins English Cat - John Candy Russian Cat - Lee Marvin Berlioz - Daniel Anderson Marie - Laura Planting Toulouse - Casey Carlson Frou-Frou - Angie Dickinson Napoleon - Jonathan Winters Lafayette - Marshall Efron Abigail - Cybil Shepherd Amelia - Shelley Duvall Butler - René Auberjonois Uncle Waldo - Val Bettin *Underwater Sequence Design: Arnie Wong *Assistant Animation: Darrell Rooney, Dave Stephan, Keath Bambury, Mary Burney, Cynthia Swift, Tom Sito, Sean Joyce, Maria Ramocki, David Virgien, Ron Wong, Beverly Zlozower *Special Effects: Paul Nevitt, Rich Fernalld *Re-Recording Mixers: James R. Cook, C.A.S., Don MacDougall, Robert L. Harman, C.A.S. *Music Engineers: Larry Forkner, Tony Spath *Production Managers: Kris Weber, Don Coorough *Assistant Director: Michael Fremer *Animation Checking: Gina Gallo, Sara Bleick *Ink and Paint East: Gloria Runner - Supervisor · Susan Allison Bomzer, Die Modlin, Kathryn Does, Jayne Tobin, Steven Smith, Jeanne Bosari, Joan Hurley, Stephanie Kaplan, Kathleen McManus, Laura Moroney, Beth Auman, Mary Earley, Margaret Bailey, Michael Chandler, Paul Schulenburg, Neva Savath, Linda Mellen, Amy Myers, Carol Dobson, George Tilton, Amy Koch *Ink and Paint West: Auril Thompson-Pebley - Supervisor · Nancy Thompson, Peggy Matz, Margaret Colene Gonzales, Mary L. Norris, Judi Cassell, Denise Wethington, Wendy Coople, Martha Sigal, Melissa Bourgois, Norma B, Newman, Raynell Day, Cathy Crum, Harriette Rossall, Bonny Nardini, Gloria Estrada, Eileen Ridge, Sharon Dabek, Robin Draper *Mattes: Carol Nevitt, Barbara Terez Goggin, Nancy Wong *Production Assistants: Barry Petersen, Shelley Price, Amanda Julian *Negative Cutting: Bob Lass *Dolby Engineer: Don Digirolamo *Dailies by Deluxe® *Prints by Technicolor® *Stats by Precision Color Craft® *Based on a film originally completed with an Independent Filmaker Grant from the American Film Institute in conjunction with the National Endowment for the Arts *Recorded in Dolby Stereo™ *Approved No. 26045 Motion Picture Association of America *This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *© Copyright 1970, 1980 Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved *The End Walt Disney Productions 1987 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits * Walt Disney Pictures * Walt Disney Pictures presents * "The Aristocats" * Starring the Voices of: Phil Hartman - O'Malley Eva Gabor - Duchess Jack Beaber - Roquefort Scatman Crothers - Scat Cat Philip Clark - Chinese Cat Mel Blanc - English Cat, French Milkman Kenneth Mars - Italian Cat Thurl Ravenscroft - Russian Cat Sally Kellerman - Frou-Frou Henry Corden - Napoleon Don Messick - Lafayette Carrie Fisher - Abigail Edie McClurg - Amelia Charles Lane - Lawyer Catherine Scorsese - Madame Roddy Maude-Roxby - Butler Edward Asner - Waldo * Written by: Joseph Barbera, Neal Barbera, Robert Taylor * Produced and Directed by: Joseph Barbera, William Hanna, Robert Taylor Ending Credits and Logo * Additional Voices: Roger Bumpass - Le Petit Café Cook, Truck Movers * Story Direction: Robert Taylor * Music Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Musical Re-Creator: Hoyt S. Curtin * Character Design: Sandra Berez, Robert Taylor * Layout Supervision and Production Design: Tony Sgroi, E. Michael Mitchell * Layout: P.J. Alvarado, Jr., Kurt Anderson, Walter Brogan, Moe Gollub, Lianna Kelley, Tony Sgroi, Robert Smith, Marty Strudler, Richard Ung, Bob Singer, Philip Ortiz * Animation Supervisors: Charles Downs and Jay Sarbry * Animation: Frank Andrina, Michael Oliva, Harold Ambro, Rudolph Cataldi, John Walker, Sr., George Scribner, Margaret Nichols, James Stribling, Robert Goe, Charles Downs, Edward DeMattia, Ernesto Lopez, Michael Rochon, Roderick Maki, Sean Newton, Constatin Mustatea, Marlene Robinson May, Irvin Spence, Jesse Cosio, Arthur Roman, Spencer Peel, Oliver Callahan, Joanna Romersa, David Brewster * Assistant Animation: Merry K. Clingen * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Background Artists: Fernando Arce, Gilbert DiCicco, Dennis Durrell, Martin Forte, Dennis Venizelos, James Hickey, Paul Julian, Flamarion Ferreira, Katsuyoshi Hozumi, Michelle Moen, Lorraine Marue, Bill Proctor, Robert Gentle, Eric Heschong, Andrew Phillipson, Phillip Phillipson, Michael Humphries, Victoria Jensen, Jeff Richards, Bonnie Goodknight, Jeff Riche * Special Electronic Animation: Ron Hays * Animation Checking Supervisors: Paul Strickland and Barbara Wiles * Animation Checking: Jackie Banks, Gina Bradley, Pat Helmuth, Kim Patterson, Cheryl White * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Xerography: Star Wirth * Special Effects Consultant: Evelyn Sherwood * Creative Consultant: Bill Perez * Technical Supervisor: Jerry Mills * Camera: Steve Altman, Curtis Hall, Glenn Higa, Brandy Hill, Raymond Lee, Ralph Migliori, Joe Ponticelle, David Valentine, Roy Wade, Jerry Whittington * Editorial Supervisor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Editors: Warner Leighton, Margaret Webb * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Phil Flad, C.A.S. * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Coordinators: Richard Leon and Mike Rowland * Music Consultation and Licensing by: Karyn M. Ulman * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke ** "Riskin' a Romance" *** Written by: Siobhan Fahey, Ollie Marland and Paul Weller *** Performed by: Bananarama *** Produced by: Daryl Hall and Tom 'T-Bone' Wolk *** Bananarama appears courtesy of London Records Ltd. ** "Sometimes the Good Guys Finish First" *** Written by: Pat Benatar, Khris McDaniels and Holly Knight *** Performed by: Pat Benatar *** Produced by: Neil Giraldo *** Pat Benatar appears courtesy of Chrysalis Records ** "The Price of Love" *** Written by: David Foster and Jack Blades *** Performed by: Roger Daltrey *** Produced by: David Foster *** Roger Daltrey appears courtesy of Virgin Records and Atlantic Records ** "Gazebo" *** Written, Performed and Produced by: David Foster *** David Foster appears courtesy of Atlantic Records ** "The Secret of My Success" *** Written by: David Foster, Jack Blades, Tom Keane and Michael Landau *** Performed by: Night Ranger *** Produced by: David Foster *** Night Ranger appears courtesy of Camel/MCA Records ** "Heaven and the Heartaches" *** Written by: David Cumming and Jeff Nead *** Performed by: Taxxi *** Courtesy of MCA Records * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * A Hanna-Barbera Production * Color by Technicolor® * No. 28565 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Copyright © 1970, 1987 The Walt Disney Company and Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * Soundtrack Available on MCA Records * Hanna-Barbera Productions · A Division of The Taft Entertainment Company Category:Credits